Mom
Mom is Dexter and Dee Dee's red-haired mother. She is an everyday house mom as well as a Germ-o-phobic. She always wears a pair of yellow rubber gloves and is mostly seen keeping things clean around the house. She is a very busy mom who is seen doing lots of other work around the house as well. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Biography Mom is a woman who is afraid of germs and has trouble being around the rest of the family without her rubber gloves. She is rarely seen without her gloves, and, should she happen to lose them, starts to go insane in an episode - "Pslightly Psycho" to be exact - when they have gone missing from her nightstand. Though her first name is unknown, her maiden surname before marrying Dad was probably O'Reilly since that is the last name of her brother. Although a stereotype housewife, a few episodes imply most of Dexter's personality comes from her, including her perfectionist streaks, red hair, intelligence, and her penchant for dramatics. She speaks in a kind of Minnesotan accent. Even though Dextor's Mom was smart, Dexter's Mom has been shown to be nowhere near as moronic as her husband. In fact sometimes she has been shown to be very smart. It is revealed in a flashback episode that she used to be a Valley Girl type in the 1980s, which may also be the basis for her accent. In Chess Mom it is revealed that she used to be a cheerleader in high school. She is always seen walking on her tiptoes and her feet make a very dainty, clicking sound whenever she walks around which explains how Dee Dee inherited the squishy sound her feet make when she walks around. On that note, it is revealed in one episode that Dee Dee inherited snowball fighting skills from Mom. Her real name has never been revealed, and her husband only refers to her as "honey," "dear," etc. When she was a baby, she was a pacifier sucking addict and always whined. Dexters mother has also shown to be able to fight very well. She beat up another mom, rescued Dexter from aliens, and helped Dexter save Japan. Appearance Dexter's Mom is a tall woman with large hips, large breasts, and a huge behind. In later seasons, her hips have shrunk but her butt has gotten bigger. For swimwear, she wears a green bikini. The bikini top is somewhat too small for her, revealing most of the her breast line. The bottom is also small, but does not reveal anything. In Momdark, Mandark puts on a pink bra. This infers that Mom wears a pink bra. As a baby, she wears a diaper, has a small red hair and loves sucking on her pacifier which is why she's commingly seen with a pacifier in her mouth, her normal attire is a light green polo shirt, white apron, dark green pants and high heeled shoes. Episode Appearances *Maternal Combat *Old Man Dexter *Changes *Jurassic Pooch *The Big Sister *Babysitter Blues *Dexter Dodgeball (Name Written) *That Crazy Robot *Hamhocks & Armlocks *Dee-Dee locks and the Loch Ness Monster *Snowdown *Road rash *Ocean Commotion *Mom and Jerry *Sassy Come Home *Star Check Unconventional *Decode of Honor *World's Greatest Mom *Surprise! *The Muffin King *Koosalagoopagoop (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Topped Off *Sister Mom *Better off Wet *Average Joe *Dad is Disturbed *Sdrawkcab *Gooey Aliens that control your Mind *Pslightly Psycho *The Parrot Trap *Dexter Vs. Santa's Claws *LABretto *Last But Not Beast *Rude Removal *Opposistes Attract *Streaky Clean *Mind over Chatter *Momdark *Copping an Aptitude *A Failed Lab Experiment *The Grand-Daddy of All Inventions *A Mom Cartoon *If Memory Serves *Tele Trauma *That Magic Moment *Glove at first Sight *A Mom & Dad Cartoon *Bar Exam *Go, Dexter Family Go *Beau Tie *Dexter's Little Dilemma *D2 *Head Band *Stuffed Animal House *Used Ink *My Dad vs Your Dad (Mentioned) *Chess Mom *Father Knows Least *Dexter the Barbarian *Dexter's Wacky Races *Comedy of Feathers (Offscreen Cameo) *Ego Trip (Last Appearance) Quotes *"Dee Dee, could you please check if your brother's ready for school?" - Changes *"You kids stop fooling around or your'e going to miss your bus." - Changes *"Silly Dexter, what are you doing playing all alone here in the dark?" - The Big Sister *"Oh, he's not dead Dee Dee, he's just far too old to be staying up this late." - Old Man Dexter *"If there's one thing I don't like it's to see my own two children fighting: - Opposites Attract *"Now where's that stain that i'm missing?" - Momdark *"Well it was'nt easy I can tell you that." - Chess Mom *"Must take out trash, must take out trash." - Used Ink *"No! Dexter, absolutely not! You cannot have any dessert." - Rude Removal *"Iv'e had just about enough of you two, now clean up this mess and go to your rooms!" - Rude Removal *"Ugh! I don't think it's going to fit honey!" - Ego Trip Trivia *Neither her first or last name have been revealed in the series. *The is the only person in the family who doesn't have a rivalry with her Astronomonov Family counterpart. Though it may be possible that she does because in the episode My Dad vs Your Dad, Dexter and Mandark bet that heir moms could beat each other up. *In the episode Glove at First Sight, it was revealed that Mom always puts her hand in between her and Dad's lips when they kiss, however in other episodes such as Chubby Cheese, Road Rash, and Streaky Clean, Dexter's Little Dilemma, they have been seen kissing without it. Gallery Mom and Dexter.png|Mom pregnant with Dexter 1997-09-24 - Episode 069 ocean1.jpg Mom.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Female Category:Dexter's Family Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Recurring Characters